


过山车

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	过山车

本来金珉奎就已经很幼稚地嫉妒那个正躺在小床上被李知勋逗得呵呵直笑的婴儿很久了，气呼呼地把自己砸进沙发随手抓过一个抱枕捶打泄愤，谁知道听见开门的声音一个抬头看见李知勋从里面出来的时候眼睛都直了。

刚才在房间里时还穿着大衣拉好拉链金珉奎倒是没怎么留意，但或许是热了一些，李知勋现在把大衣脱了就剩里面那件针织衫了。

那件薄薄的白色针织衫略显宽松地套在他身上，领子也不知道怎的开得极低，露出一大片白皙的胸口和好看的锁骨，加上旁边微微隆起的胸脯和隐隐约约显出形状的乳头，着实让金珉奎下身一紧，恨不得立刻把人扑倒在客厅里做爱。

这边李知勋还不知道自己被盯上了，自顾自地松口气，像是自言自语又像是对金珉奎说话，“总算把这小子哄睡了，太难哄了。”

偷偷咽下一口口水，强行抑制住蠢蠢欲动的心思，一定要先把人哄过来再说，“那你要不要来坐坐休息一下？”

李知勋也没想这么多，走过去就坐到金珉奎隔壁，往后一倒闭上眼伸了个结实的懒腰，等睁开眼就看见了隔壁的人把大半张脸埋进抱枕里，只露出双眼睛，眼神里面好像还带了点委屈，看得他有点好笑，“干什么呢，不开心了？”

“嗯。”金珉奎也没想掩着，被问了就立刻承认了，嘴被捂到抱枕里说话还有些闷，“知勋我想抱抱你。”

李知勋闻言张开双手，白皙的胸膛露得更多了。

金珉奎像只大型犬似的撞进李知勋怀里，终于摸到那片让他心痒的胸膛让他有点满足，脸也改为埋到上面去。

因为那里并没有衣服阻挡，金珉奎又正巧把脸凑到那里，鼻子里呼出来的气息就全部呼到裸着的胸膛上，被惹得有些痒意，李知勋就想伸手把那颗脑袋推开，谁知却换来了金珉奎更加用力地抱了他腰身一下和嘟嘟囔囔的抗议。

“还撒娇呢，比房间里那个一样黏糊。”李知勋安慰性地默默他的头。他也知道最近为了照顾孩子稍微有点忽略他，自然是有点委屈了。

李知勋还想说些什么继续安慰他，就发现有点不对劲——

一个湿软的东西正在轻轻地舔他的胸口。

“金珉奎！”李知勋顿时觉得自己刚才简直被蒙了眼，还以为大狗狗委屈单纯要来找安慰呢，没想到居然是想做这个，“这个时候发情是不是！”

眼看被揭穿金珉奎也不再装可怜，从他怀里抬头，眼睛也变得亮亮的，“但是很久没做了耶，知勋不想吗？”他伸手摸到李知勋的一边的胸部，五指来回地揉，处于哺乳期敏感的胸部被这样一揉就让他忍不住叫出声，但又立刻咬紧下唇不让自己发出更大的声音吵醒房间里那个。

看李知勋只顾隐忍不愿回答，但是也没有其他的拒绝，金珉奎就知道他肯定也有点心动了，放开他转而把人儿一个用力抱着坐到自己腿上，用言语继续诱导他，“你为什么要穿这件衣服？露这么多，我看着立刻就硬了，想马上进去把你欺负得哭了。”

李知勋没想到自己穿个衣服都能被意淫成这样，但是现在处在下风又不是很敢强硬地反驳他，只好弱弱地为自己辩护，“因为、因为穿这件更容易喂奶……”

只不过是说了“喂奶”两个字，就见金珉奎的眼睛又亮了几分，李知勋心里顿时警铃大作，脑子里已经能大概猜出来对方什么想法，正要悄悄使力逃开，就被他抢先一步从开到很低的领口直接拉到一旁露出一边的胸部，然后张嘴叼住了那个深红色的，有些肿大的乳头，细细地舔了几下突然用力一吸，本来就敏感的乳头和胸部被这样对待立刻有了回应，一小股的奶液就从乳孔中缓缓流出来全数进到对方嘴里。

虽然已经不是第一次被吸奶，但总归对象不一样，如果只是孩子还好，但是只要一想到现在埋在他胸脯上吸奶的人是金珉奎，就不禁颤抖起来，既是羞耻又是爽快，下身也跟着硬起来，嘴里也发出了小声的呜咽声。

“这就忍不住了？”金珉奎吞下嘴里的东西，凑上去吻住李知勋的嘴巴，嘴里还没散去的奶味顺着愈发热烈的亲吻传到了李知勋的嘴里，羞得他不仅是脸，连耳朵都在发红。

大手又顺着去找另一边的胸部仔细揉捏，金珉奎能清楚地感受到抓着他衣服的手猛地收紧，他自己手上的动作也越来越色情，像是光要用揉的就要把那个小胸部给弄得乱七八糟。

事实上是李知勋整个人都被他弄得乱七八糟。

被褪了下半身的所有衣物，那根有了反应、翘高的性器就直直顶在金珉奎的腹部上，顶端流出来的水都把金珉奎的衣服弄湿了一小块。金珉奎笑笑，伸手摸到他的性器，一边给他手淫一边在他的脖子和胸膛吻出一个个吻痕。

“唔……唔……”虽然被这般抚慰和挑逗李知勋也觉得很爽很想叫出来，但又怕这种声音会吵醒里面那个宝贝，只能紧闭嘴巴，但还是忍不住哼出几声。

他还在应付金珉奎帮他手淫这件事上，连金珉奎拉开他自己的拉链放出自己的性器并且抓过他的手放到那个充血很是兴奋的家伙上面时还有些发懵。

李知勋的手既白又属修长，这么漂亮的一只手此时却放到了他的性器上，这种颜色差看得他更加兴奋，那里更是又勃起胀大了一些。“你也帮帮我。”

被金珉奎的声音所迷惑，李知勋居然也听话地帮他手淫起来，只是这点力度金珉奎根本不满意，“这样不行哦。”说着就要给他示范，手上的动作也快了几分，不仅在弄他的性器，还把玩他的囊袋，李知勋终于忍不住，低低长哼一句后一股脑射到对方的手上，还有些粘在了对方黑色的衣服上，看起来特别明显。

趁着李知勋还处于射精过后的暂时失神状态，金珉奎不知道从哪里摸来了润滑和安全套，三两下就把身体敏感的人儿的扩张得能容下足够多的手指，抓过他软绵没有力气的手带着他把安全套的包装给拆了，捏着两侧把套子一把捋到他的性器根部，扶起李知勋的腰，找准了后穴缓缓地让他坐下去。

期间所有的呜咽全数被金珉奎以吻堵在嘴里，直到完全进入才放开了他，让他一边喘气一边适应。

“可、可以了……”

“诶！”一听到李知勋凑在他耳边的应许，金珉奎立刻应了一声就动起来，没有什么从慢到快的适应，他一开始就被顶得颠来倒去，金珉奎只好伸手帮他把手环到他的脖子上，让他不至于这番顶弄过后没了力气掉下去。

李知勋又没忍住浪叫出声，那声音不算大，但听在金珉奎耳里也是十足的催情剂，听得他恨不得做上一整晚让他明天不能下地。有了这么个想法，他下身撞进去的力度就又大了些，李知勋完全不知道金珉奎又在兴奋什么，但能感受到再这样下去自己肯定还要随着快感再叫得更大声，仅剩的一点理智让他埋头张嘴咬到了金珉奎肩上，本来一开始还只是咬在衣服上，但被更加深入顶到敏感点，被快感支配得一时松开了嘴巴，迷迷糊糊被金珉奎自动把肩膀送上来咬的时候不自觉地就咬到了肉上。

但是除了第一下用了力咬得他生疼之外，之后就没了原先的力度，只是用着不大不小的力气勉强咬着，后来更是含着，只是单纯为了防止自己发出更大声的呻吟，但也止不住那点哼声，像只小动物般的细哼。

他还被操得眼圈发红，眼角流出几滴生理泪水，渐渐松开咬着他肩膀的嘴巴，开始哭起来，哭得可怜兮兮，听得金珉奎心软，要凑过去亲他安慰他，但身下还是没停下，“乖啊，马上结束好不好？不要哭了。”

李知勋好不容易在一片迷糊之中听清了金珉奎的话，慢了好几拍像是反应过来，开口都是哭腔，“不是的……是……是……”

金珉奎是真的想听清李知勋想说什么，暂时停了动作，让他缕清楚自己到底要说什么。

“奶……是胸涨得痛……”李知勋因为这种情况羞耻得说话小小声，如果不是仔细听还不一定能听得见，“做了之后，那里好涨……”

李知勋已经说不下去，金珉奎却完全明白了他的意思，直接掀起李知勋身上仅剩的那件衣物丢到一边，一边继续发狠顶他一边把乳头咬在嘴里帮他把里面的奶吸出来让他舒服点。

整个场面完全乱套，客厅里肉体拍打声、金珉奎借吸奶故意发出的吸吮声和李知勋压抑的呻吟一直没停下来过。

先是坐着做了一次，后来又把他摁在沙发上做了两次，最后清理的时候本来还要再做一次，在李知勋的极力阻止下只好变成了腿交，但是又差点把李知勋大腿内侧给磨得破皮。

“我不要再穿那件衣服了……我要把它扔掉……”折腾到半夜终于躺到床上，李知勋都已经累得连眼睛都是要闭不闭的了，还记着今天这件事的其中一个导火索就是那件针织衫，连忙说要扔了，“还有……如果孩子哭了，你记得要去看……我实在是起不来了……”

“嗯，我记住了，睡吧。”

金珉奎凑前去往李知勋的额头上亲了下，轻声哄了句，就见人终于放心闭上眼睛陷入睡眠。


End file.
